


Pain

by furyofthephoenix



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), Mutant Reader, Reader-Insert, i want to hug loki so hard, loki's pet snake is adorbs, two adorable cuties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furyofthephoenix/pseuds/furyofthephoenix
Summary: Imagine being from Earth and teleporting to Young!Loki ever since you were a child





	1. Are you not in pain?

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been long in my head. I don’t even know how many parts I want to write, lol. I already have the second part written tho, so stay tuned.
> 
> Warning: Angst, I guess

[littlemisssyreid](littlemisssyreid.tumblr.com)

The pain was the last thing she remembered when she woke up. Even now it felt like it was taking root in her bones, underneath her flesh.

At first, everything seemed blurry when she opened her eyes, but soon enough her eyesight adjusted to her surroundings. Unfamiliar ones.

This was a test. It had to be.

She was surrounded by books. Huge shelves of books, a dizzying amount.

[tana-the-dreamchaser](tana-the-dreamchaser.tumblr.com)

~~It had been years since she …~~

She couldn’t remember a time when she was last near books. This was a library.

She looked down, still wearing the same clothes she had been wearing yesterday. A white tank-top and black yoga pants. The same clothing everyone was wearing.

Something that sounded like a sizzle resounded nearby.

She wasn’t alone. She crouched into position, test or no test, she was ready.

Someone groaned. “It’s nearly perfect.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, gazing between two books in the shelf and seeing one boy, barely a year older than her, focus with a hypnotizing glare on a necklace. A green shimmer danced from his fingertips like sparks of a roaring fire.

[lokitty](lokitty.tumblr.com)

She gasped quietly -

\- but it was enough.

Her eyes were wide open, scared of the consequences. Her palms covered her mouth, straining her ears against the ground.

“Who’s there?”

She gulped, not daring to say a word, but also not knowing her escape route out of the library.

Footsteps came closer and she shivered on the ground, bowing down in response.

_What if he worked for them?_

She didn’t look, her head was hidden between her palms.

“Who are you?”

(Y/N) dared to look up, her golden eyes glinting in the moonlight. “No one,” she whispered. Before she could tell what was happening, her figure felt like it was evaporating into thin air, leaving this place.

Her eyes screamed for help, not knowing what was going on, but feeling herself drift into nothingness. Her real world.

“Please,” she whispered, stretching her arm out.

The boy’s leather-clad arm followed the motion. His green eyes widened in confusion.

Her eyes opened.

She clenched her jaw, feeling the cold steel operating table underneath her.

_It was just a dream. Just an illusion, it wasn’t real._

“Unser kleiner Vogel ist wach. Können wir anfangen?” Her green hair was swaying above her, her sharp eyes assessing her and her smirk hiding her wicked, poisonous tongue. [Our little bird is awake. Shall we begin?]

* * *

She was back again. Back at that place where the beautiful smell of books enveloped her senses. It was heavenly. Her eyes closed in bliss, an involuntary smile pained on her lips.

How unique … and strange.

“You’re back.”

She gasped, jumping back and feeling a chair topple behind her. Her hand shot out, balancing it with one quick motion. She turned her head, seeing the same boy as the last time sitting on a lounge, a book laying on his leg.

“Quick reflexes,” he noticed, his eye not missing anything.

“Thanks. I was raised that way.”

Her words seemed to confuse him, so she decided to clear something else up.

“Who are you?”

The boy’s hand pressed to his chest in greeting. “My name is Loki … of Asgard.”

[swkywalkers](swkywalkers.tumblr.com)

“Asgard?” She tilted her head, not knowing what to make of that place he was referring to.

“You’re not from here,” Loki stated, curiosity clear in his voice.

“I don’t even know where here is … and how I got here.” Frustration ruled her emotions, unsure of this situation.

“Asgard is one of the nine realms, ruled by Odin the All-father.”

That one rang a bell. “Odin. The Norse God?”

[capntony](capntony.tumblr.com)

Loki nodded, confirming her suspicions. “I thought I was the only one who could teleport.” His stare was assessing, but confused about her nature. Confusion seemed the one emotion he was expressing in her vicinity.

_Damn it, she was doing it again._

She promised herself she wouldn’t do it without permission.

“I don’t even know  _how_ I’m doing it. Or if this is even real.”

A single thought crossed her mind.

“Pinch me.”

“What?!”

“Go on, do it,” she instructed him.

“That’s stupid, why would I do that?”

“Just do it.”

“Fine!”

Okay, definitely real. That pained feeling was definitely real.

Just as soon as that thought came, something else came to mind.

“Are you hurt?”

“No, why would I be hurt?”

“I didn’t … hurt you?”

Loki was quiet. He was staring at her like he was gazing at a wondrous and vulnerable creature.

She chewed on her lip, uncertain but curious.

“May I try something?”

After a while he nodded, giving his permission, to which she slowly put her hand on his.

_Nothing happened._

She didn’t understand.

“Are you not in pain?”

[peter-parkers-backpack](peter-parkers-backpack.tumblr.com)

She was looking up at him, trying to make sense of this.

Loki blinked several times above her, his face a few centimetres away from hers.

“Not right now.”


	2. Ophidiophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear of snakes. 
> 
> But Jör can't be that scary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At times I was hoping that this imagine didn’t seem too familiar with my other series Here’s to being friends. So far, my female character seems to love getting to know Young!Loki in a library, lol.
> 
> Warning: Fluff (who’d have thought?) and a cliffhanger/angst?

[marvelheroes](marvelheroes.tumblr.com)

“What are you doing there?”

She was coming and going from the palace and seemed to be oozing some sort of aura, that Loki no longer jolted at her unexpected visits.

“Practising.”

“For what?” She tilted her head, focusing on Loki with his closed eyes.

“Shapeshifting into a snake.”

(Y/N) raised her eyebrows. “What did Thor do?”

Loki sighed, opening his eyes again. “Said my trickery can’t get me friends.”

Her eyes narrowed, not liking his brother very much. Thor was the reason she could always detect Loki’s pain every time she arrived.

“Well, tell Thor is mean. And I wouldn’t want to be  _his_  friend. Besides, I like you just the way you are, Loki.” She tilted her head in a proud manner.

And her heart swelled even further when Loki’s eyes shone in delight, his lips forming into a full smile.

“Maybe you should visualize?”

“What do you think I’ve been doing?” Loki closed his eyes again, focusing back on his task.

(Y/N) shook her head. “No, I mean, on a real snake.” His eyes opened again, enraptured by her way of thinking. “Like on a pet snake. Though I … don’t like snakes very much, I have to admit.”

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and shock. “Why don’t you like snakes? They’re delightful creatures. I like them more than Midgardians,” he muttered, but her ears were capable enough to understand every word.

He hastily retreated, “Not you. You’re the exception. I find you delightful. I’d say you’re my equal to a snake.”

Her lips formed into a smile. “Thank you.”

“Not to mention, my pet snake,” his hands waved like they always did when he was casting a spell, “wouldn’t bite … you.”

* * *

“I named him Jörmungandr.”

[p-ic-tur-es](p-ic-tur-es.tumblr.com)

She couldn’t control her giggles, laughter shaking her whole body.

“Awww, he’s so adorable. He sounds like Superman’s father.”

“I don’t … believe I know who that is.”

Loki smiled, enjoying his friend being entertained by his new pet snake. At first, (Y/N) was a bit hesitant, scared of the snake’s bite but if anything, Jörmungandr enjoyed tickling her by slithering around her neck and making her convulse in laughter by licking her face with his tongue.

“I’m going to call you Jor.”

The green snake purred at the attention, snuggling against her neck, yawning contently.

[oriandico](oriandico.tumblr.com)

“What happens now?”

“Now I’m going to stab my brother.”

[stonyandloki](stonyandloki.tumblr.com)

_~ Later ~_

“You people are Gods, right?”

Loki waved a hand in dismissal. “Do not worry. My brother lives. I just want to keep him on his toes.”

“Well, if you say so.” She didn’t know what to make of this brother dynamic, especially when it came to the pride of both princes. She turned her body, intent on reading something new again – this library was filled with so many things to treasure and appreciate – when she felt his fingertips on her still sore shoulder.

“What happened here?” His voice was deep and dark, making her tingle in her stomach at his angry but concerned tone.

She accepted his comfort but shook it off just as fast. “Nothing.”

Loki’s hand grasped hers. “Please,” he begged. “What is the meaning of this?”

Her eyes sought his. Loki never begged, he accepted the dismissal of others but he still fought even harder.

(Y/N) sighed, hanging her head. “It’s a mark. A brand to be exact.”

She swore his skin nearly changed colour, displayed by his anger worn so openly. “Where I am …” She swallowed, feeling tears gather in her eyes at the thought. “The people aren’t very nice. Not just to me, to anyone. I can feel their pain. Kids like me, people who have abilities.”

[badassladiesdaily](badassladiesdaily.tumblr.com)

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “And you’re not there because you want to be.”

She shook her head. “I got no family. Or at least, my mother sold me off as far as I know. I don’t even know if my father is aware I exist. Or if he even cares.”

“Who is keeping you there?”

“What do you know of our Greek Mythology?”

* * *

The next day his friend wasn’t there and not the weeks after that. Loki was worried, scared for her life and what they would do to here.

But if there was one thing, he was going to learn everything there was to know about this Greek monster. This human monstrosity which had befallen Midgard.

The raven-haired trickster remembered the brand which was imprinted on her shoulder-blade and inked in a green colour. It was seared into his brain.

Now he understood why she was scared of snakes.

[drakkatz](drakkatz.tumblr.com)

_A snake with six tentacles surrounding it._

 

 

> _The Lernaean Hydra was a Greek monster that had many heads, and each time a head was cut off, two would grow in its place._

So, a Hydra he was dealing with?

Loki looked up, dark intent clear on his face.

This snake was going to rue the day she went after his beloved friend.

 


End file.
